Definitely married
by Ihvesoul
Summary: AU. Meredith and Derek were married before she started her internship. Lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't own Characters or Show.**

**-In this Derek has been working at Seattle Grace for a few years but is still the head of neuro. **

Derek Shepherd woke up and glanced at his alarm clock. Cursing in his head. He gently removed his arm from the woman sleeping next to him and watched her for a few minutes. She was so peaceful when she slept, her blonde hair fell over her face and the soft purr of her breathing relaxed him.

"Meredith" He nudged her in the ribs "We need to get up"

"I'm sick today, I'm not going in" She replied thickly her face in the pillow.

Derek chuckles slightly. "You're not sick, come on, it's your first day"

"I'm not going in, I mean it" Meredith mumbles wrapping the duvet around her and turning away from her husband. Derek grins at her childish behaviour before climbing on top of her and straddling her.

"Ugh Derek get off me" She moans looking up at her husband's piercing blue eyes.

Ignoring his wife's wishes Derek leans down and kisses her forehead. He sits back up and begins to tickle her sides knowing it would get her up.

"Der-ek!" She screams trying to push her husband off but he continues anyway.

"Are you going to get up or do I need to carry on?" Derek teases with a cocky grin.

"I'm getting up!" She yells between laughter and he moves off her laughing as she catches her breath.

"Oh shut up" She sulks watching him laugh at her. She gets out of bed and walks to the doorway before turning around and looking at him "I'm getting in the shower"

"So am I!" He shouts chasing after her.

After practically forcing some breakfast on Meredith, they made their way into the car for the short journey to the hospital.

"Are you excited for your first day?" He asks eyeing his wife next to him, whilst still concentrating on the road ahead.

"Oh so excited" She replies sarcastically. Derek raises his eyebrows at her.

"Well at least you get to work with Cristina" He points out smiling at her. Knowing his wife and Cristina always managed to cheer each other up ever since they'd met in Med School.

"Yeah that's the only positive" Meredith mumbles.

"Ur, what about the bit where your husband is a hot attending?"

"You mean the bit about my extremely cocky husband who also happens to be an attending" She teases, rolling her eyes at her husband's big ego.

"Just remember your husband is also your boss and he will make you pay if you're mean to him" Derek warns jokingly with a grin.

"How could I forgot?" She jokes as they pull in to the car park. She opens her door and steps out, bowing her head back in to the car "We can't walk in together, I don't want people knowing we're married or they'll hate me, love you" She calls as she runs off through the hospital doors.

Meredith walks speedily through the hospital and in to the locker room where she sees Cristina and a few other people.

"You're late" Cristina says as soon as she sees her best friend. Her person.

"I know, we've got Bailey right?" Meredith asks referring to their assigned resident.

"You guys have Bailey? I have her too" An averaged height boy with messy brown hair states moving next to Meredith "I'm George, George O'Malley. We met at the mixer, you were wearing a red dress. Oh great now you think I'm gay, I'm not, you just were, um, hard to forget"

Meredith and Cristina share a look.

"Hi George, I'm Meredith Grey" Meredith smiles "And this is Cristina Yang" She points at her friend.

"Karev, O'Malley, Stevens, Grey and Yang" A voice says from the door way "You're with Dr Bailey down there" He points in the direction and they all follow.

"I heard they call her Nazi because she's so mean" A tall blonde haired woman whispers to them as they walked. "I'm Issy by the way"

"Meredith, Cristina and George" Meredith replies pointing at herself and then her friends.

Once they rounded the corner they see a short woman looking at them expectantly, it was more of a glare and she didn't look happy.

"That's the nazi, she doesn't look that bad" The rugged looking guy scoffs.

Once they approached her, she starred them all down. Eyeing each intern separately making each one feel awkward.

"My name is Dr Bailey, and I will be your resident. I have 5 rules. Memorize them. Rule number 1. Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you, that's not gonna change. Nurses will page you, you answer every page at a run. A run! That's rule number 2. Your first shift starts now and lasts 48 hours. Sleep when you can, where you can. Which brings me to rule number 3. If I'm sleeping, don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number 4. The dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only will you have killed someone, you would have woke me for no good reason. Rule number five. When I move, you move" Bailey explains not letting the glare leave her eyes, once she had finished she set everyone off on their own patients.

It had only been 14 hours but Meredith felt like death. She was standing with George and Alex chatting and laughing about a patient she had earlier.

Derek saw Meredith laughing with two guys, and started to walk towards her. He came up behind her with a grin.

"Hi, I'm Dr Shepherd, head of Neuro. So what are you kids up to? Do none of you have patients?" He asks with raised eyebrows.

Alex and George mumble apologies before running off to check on their patients. Meredith turns around to her husband with a glare.

"Hey sweetie" He says cheerily with a grin.

"Shut up. Was that really necessary? All of our patients are fine, we don't need to be with them every minute"

"Don't question your boss" He teases before leaning down to kiss her but Meredith pushes him away.

"I shouldn't kiss my boss either" She replies with an evil smirk before turning away and walking off.

"I'll get you for that later!" He yells after his wife who ignores him. He watches her walk and can't help but grin.

Meredith, Cristina and George were getting changed in the locker room after their first shift. All of them practically falling asleep on each other. Their drabbled conversations were interrupted by someone clearing their throat at the door.

They turn to see Derek leaning against the door frame looking rather amused. He waited until they were all changed before actually looking in, not wanting to see his new interns getting dressed, well all except one.

"Dr Shepherd you shouldn't just stand there and stare, you look like a bit of a creep" Meredith mused smirking over at her husband, who narrows his eyes at her.

"Meredith" George whispers shocked at the way she was talking to an attending.

"Oh relax George, they're married, she's allowed to insult him" Cristina explains tiredly.

George looks at Derek who nods agreeing, and then at Meredith who also nods.

"What? But Mer, he's…" George begins but cuts himself off not wanting to get off on the wrong side of his attending.

"Old" She answers for him "I know"

Derek glares at her from the doorway "Funny" He mutters.

She smirks at him "But he's also hot"

"How long have you been married?" George asks still not quite believing it.

"I met her when she was just a wild teenager drinking her college nights away" Derek teased "I married her two years later, so we've been married for 5 years"

"I can't believe it, I had no idea" George stammered.

"Well its true so keep your hands off my wife O'Malley" Derek jokes but let's an element of anger in to his voice to prove he meant it.

"Quiet Derek" Meredith replies with a grin walking over to her husband who slips his arm around her waist "See you guys tomorrow" She calls out to her friends.

"Do you want to go out for something to eat tonight or just pick something up on the way?" Derek asks his wife as they walked through the hospital doors to the car park.

"I'm not hungry, let's just go home" She replies kissing him but he pulls away and holds her at arm's length with raised eyebrows.

"You need to eat something Meredith" He lectures.

"Derek I just want to go home and sleep" She replies groggily falling in to his chest. He wraps him arms around her tightly.

"How about we get some pizza, eat that and then you can sleep all you want?" He suggests.

Meredith looks up at him with narrowed eyes. "You hate pizza, because it's unhealthy and not even that nice" She mimics his voice.

Derek glares at her "I might dislike pizza, but I love you, although I'm not so sure why sometimes when all you do is mock me"

"You always make fun of me!" Meredith protests and he chuckles softly, grinning at her.

He squeezes her side "I do not. Anyway, let's go and get some pizza" He finalises pushing his wife into the passenger seat before he moves round to the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith awoke to the sun light streaming through the window. All the interns had been given the day off to recover from their 72 hour shift. She sighed when she noticed her husband wasn't lying next to her, and looked at the alarm clock. 11am, the longest lay in she'd gotten in a very long time.

She quickly changed into a pair of yoga pants and Derek's sweatshirt before making her way downstairs, where she was greeted by the sight of her husband standing shirtless, wearing only a pair of sweatpants, whilst making pancakes.

He turned when she came up behind him and grinned down at her. "Morning sleeping beauty" Derek teases kissing his wife softly.

Meredith pulls away and swipes him across the chest. "Don't make fun of me, I did a 72 hour shift! I'd like to see you do that and not sleep for almost a decade"

Derek turns back to the pancakes which were slowly frying with a grin. "You seem to forget I have done it, I was once an intern too remember"

Meredith props herself up on the counter next to where her husband is leaning and smirks at him. "Yeah but that was so long ago"

"Ouch" Derek mocks clutching his chest "For that you don't get pancakes"

She jumps off the worktop and nudges her husband out of the way of the oven. "Fine then I'll make my own" Derek scoffs and pulls his wife by the waist so she wasn't near the pancakes. He turns her so she was facing him.

"You're never making anything ever which involves any type of cooking, not since you nearly burnt our apartment down last time" He quips with a smirk eyeing his wife who rolled her eyes.

"Derek! That was years ago! Anyway it was hardly my fault, the chicken just caught fire somehow!" She protests.

Derek chuckles. "So it just somehow all on its own caught fire?"

"Don't give me that look that is what happened!"

He raises his eyebrows but grins. "Alright, I believe you"

Meredith pouts up at him. "No you don't"

Derek pulls her into a tight hug with a grin "I believe you when you say the chicken caught fire all on its own but I'm still not going to let you near any cooking appliance for both of our safety" He teases earning a glare from his wife.

"Sometimes I miss how things were when we first started dating and you didn't mock me all the time" Meredith drawls with a grin.

"You know I love you Mer" Derek replies sincerely kissing her softly "Anyway, If I remember you weren't that nice to me even back then"

Meredith scoffs. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Well first of you tried to lie to me about your age, then you tried to get me to break the law, then you insulted me when I wouldn't, shall I go on?"

"No" She mumbles leaning up and kissing her husband.

_***Flashback***_

_**Meredith Grey walked through the doors of the club with her best friends. They had known the guy at the door so got in easily and were feeling pretty good about themselves. Meredith felt even better when she noticed some hot guys watching them. **_

_**She pulls her friends over to the side and signals over at the boys. "Those guys are checking us out, I think they're at college so follow my lead" **_

_**Her friend, Nikki, looks over at them nervously before turning back to her best friend. "They're not going to believe we're in college Mer. This never works we all look too young" **_

"_**Stop being such a baby! Mer is a great liar and I need some alcohol" Beth, their other friend replies feistily. **_

_**Meredith nods in agreement before leading the way over to them. Nikki and Beth followed behind trying to look as grown up as possible. **_

_**Once they reach the boys who were sitting at the bar and chatting, Meredith clears her throat and they look at her with raised eyebrows. **_

"_**Hi, I'm Meredith" She smiles introducing herself before turning to her friends behind her "This is Nikki and Beth" Pointing out both of them. She winks at her friends quickly before facing the boys again. **_

"_**Derek, Mark, Preston" The shorter boy replies pointing at his friends. He had the bluest eyes Meredith had ever seen, and great hair. **_

"_**Well Derek, would you and your friends mind buying us some drinks?"**_

_**The three boys smirk at them. Derek narrows his eyes at the blonde girl. "And exactly how old are you?" **_

_**Meredith ignores the question and smiles. "Are you at college?" **_

"_**We're at med school, are you at college?" He asks sceptically knowing full well they weren't college kids, but she was beautiful and he wanted to keep talking to her.**_

"_**Yeah we're juniors! So how about some drinks?" Beth exclaims happily moving next to her friend. **_

_**Preston laughs slightly. "It's cute that you think we're going to get alcohol for minors, what are you juniors in high school? You must be about 16 right?" **_

_**Beth frowns at him. "We're juniors at college actually" **_

_**Derek watches them glance at each other nervously and can't help but smile. "If you're all 21, how about you buy your own drinks, we'll give you the money back after?" **_

_**Meredith bites her lip. "Well…we would…but…" **_

"_**Yeah that's what I thought" Derek replies grinning at them. **_

"_**Fine! So we're not 21 but we're sophomores at college, we're 20 I swear, so do us a favour and get us some drinks, yeah?" Meredith lies. She smirks at the boy who only grins in return. **_

"_**God, you don't go down easy do you, do you really expect us to believe you're at College?" Mark asks finally speaking up. **_

"_**We're at college!" Meredith protests much to the boy's amusement. **_

_**Nikki steps forward giving up and looking at the boys wearily. "We're not at college, we're not even seniors yet. We're juniors and we're 17 but my friends here just love to get drunk and dance on tables so please will you buy them one drink?" **_

"_**Nikki!" Meredith and Beth protest!**_

_**Mark smirks at the brunette. "And the truth comes out. You kids didn't have us fooled anyway. Why don't you go home and go to bed? It's probably getting past your bedtime" **_

_**Nikki narrows her eyes at him. "We're 17 not 7" **_

_**Meredith would have argued some more but she noticed a boy looking at her. He grinned and walked over. **_

"_**Hi I'm Finn" He smiles holding out his hand. **_

"_**Meredith" She replies shaking his hand. Finn stands next to Derek at the bar and calls over the bartender. **_

"_**Can I get you a drink?" He asks smiling. **_

"_**Yes you can, I'll have a tequila please" Meredith answers but before Finn could even ask the bartender Derek turned to him. **_

"_**You can't serve her, she's just a kid" He warns narrowing his eyes at the blonde. **_

_**The bartender looks at her. "How old are you?" **_

"_**21" Meredith lies. **_

"_**She's 17" Derek corrects. **_

_**The bartender nods. "Sorry kid maybe come back in a few years, you shouldn't even be in here" **_

_**Once the bartender had walked away to serve another customer and Finn had gone off after finding out she was still in high school, Meredith glares at the bright blue eyes boy in front of her. **_

"_**What the hell? I don't care if you won't buy me a drink but don't stop other people you jerk!" **_

_**Derek narrows his eyes at her. "So I'm a jerk for trying to protect you? Look you're just a kid you shouldn't be drinking alcohol" **_

"_**Whatever, I don't need you looking out for me alright?" She snarls before storming out of the bar. Derek was close behind her. **_

_**He walked next to her along the street watching her the entire time. She stops and glares at him, crossing her arms over her chest. **_

"_**What is your problem?" **_

"_**You're beautiful, let me take you out please?" He asks hopefully staring into her green eyes.**_

_***End of flashback***_

"I loved you ever since the first time I met you Meredith" Derek tells her truthfully smiling at her before kissing her again.


End file.
